


Rey's destiny cut short

by fake117x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: Rey admires the creatures on Luke's island.





	Rey's destiny cut short

Rey skinned her knee as she fell. Grunting she pushed herself back to her feet and slogged on through the mud and rain. Luke was ahead somewhere in the distance ploughing through the wind like he wasn't even feeling it. Rey on the other hand was struggling to keep upright in the gale.  
Turning her head she looked back towards the cliffside. She couldn't get the creature she had seen there out of her head. It was much larger than most other humanoids with a set of tits to match. Rey had never had much interest in other people or creatures before so she was shocked by the reaction in her body as Luke leaned down and began to casually milk those breasts.

Watching him she had reached out with the force and touched the creatures mind. She felt a flare of warmth in her body as she realized the waves of feeling she felt passing through the creature was pleasure. It enjoyed being milked. In fact she was fairly sure they wouldn't normally produce milk without young so it was intentionally doing it.

She started as she realized Luke was speaking to her..."pretty docile. Took me a while to figure out they produced milk until i saw one with its young. After that it didn't take me long to begin milking them. It's odd I would normally just nudge a creature with the force and let it know I mean no harm. But I can't touch them for some reason."; he shrugged and turned back to his task.

Rey watched fascinated as the creature stretched out and relaxed. It groaned softly as Luke squeezed it particularly hard and Rey gasped as a jolt ran through her body. She was ...somehow linked to the creature in a way she had never felt before. She had always had a link of sorts to the living creatures large and small around her. She had thought everyone felt the same until one day she had felt a mind touch her back.

She had felt a wave of fear from the other mind and she seen one of the traders staring around with wide eyed fright. The trader had made eye contact briefly, shook her head and turned and ran.

Rey had learned to hide the skill ever since then and recently realized she had a talent for sensing minds with the force. She presumed from the way Luke went on that not everyone versed in the force had this innate skill. She decided to keep the information to herself for now.

Looking back she realized he was finished. He had filled both his bottles but the creature still desired more. It groaned with need as Luke got up and walked away. Rey had slowly made her way over to it and hesitantly reached out. Hand shaking she brought it closer and closer to the creatures breasts, she was just about to touch when-"REYYYY"; Luke shouted in the distance. He had already made his way to the next ledge and was preparing to use the pole to jump across.

She leapt forward away from the creature sensing its disappointment as she left. She sent a brief impression back " I'll be back"; and sent it to the creatures mind. It was startled but suddenly overjoyed at the contact with her. She smiled feeling the joy overflowing from the creature and reluctantly shut off the contact as she left it behind.

They days passed slowly and Luke didn't return to the cliffside. He began to train her and it occupied all her free time. At night it was all she could do to crawl back into her hut and huddle up to sleep. She noted with disappointment that some of the small dwellers that helped maintain the island and the huts where bringing food as well as the creatures milk. Obviously Luke was no longer personally milking it. Without the excuse to see the creature again she would have to think up a different plan.

The next morning she had gotten up and stretched before making her way outside. They always began with a sparring session although they only used old practice sabers. He never pushed her to the limit with his attacks but equally she could never pierce his defenses. This morning however she wanted to make him angry. She tried every dirty trick in the book to get past his guard and after kicking dust into his face she finally managed to breach his defenses. Lancing forward with the saber she slapped him on the neck-at least that was the intention. Before she knew it he had slipped aside and was through her guard. His saber came over and around hers and roughly smacked her on the head.

It was just the excuse she needed and she slumped forward to the ground clutching her head. He was instantly contrite and he threw the saber to one side as he dropped to the ground beside her.

"Are you ok?"; he asked.

She nodded slowly wincing as if in pain. She made every effort to guard her mind from him. She saw him frown as he tried to reach her with the force but carefully kept herself hidden from him.

"Well you certainly don't seem to be ok...maybe we should take it easy for a while"; was all he said as he stood upright. He shrugged and left her there turning his back to her and making his way up towards the center of the island.

She was overjoyed. It meant she could reach the cliffs. As soon as he was out of sight she leapt to her feet and set off at a sprint. It took her almost half an hour to reach the waterline and then make her way along the cliffs until she saw it. She almost missed it in her anticipation to reach it quickly.

She saw it look up and felt a wave of joy and anticipation from it as she approached. She wondered would it allow her to come into contact but as she watched it sat upright and presented its breast to her.

She raced to its side and threw herself down in front of it. Drowning in the waves of feeling she felt coming from it she immersed herself fully in its mind as she began to stroke up and down against its tits. It's nipples hardened and as she lifted its breasts she noticed 2 more just below them.

Wasting no time she began to suck and lick one set as she fondled the other with her hands. She felt its milk spurt forward into her mouth and enjoyed the warm almost salty taste to it. It felt hot as it ran across her lips and down her chin. She felt it dripping onto her chests and soaked into her outfit.

She shrugged it loose and felt a cool wind across her exposed tits. She continued to fondle the creature and suckle at its breasts for a few minutes more before she felt something brush against her stomach. It had flippers down towards one end and they where slowly moving up towards her waist and sliding across her stomach until they reached her breasts. They felt rough and dry against her breasts and it felt magnificent as they rubbed against her quickly hardening nipples.

She moaned lewdly and positioned herself to give the creature better access. It took advantage of the new position and used its flippers to grip and pull at her nipples as she sucked and bit its own in return. It began crying out in a way she had never felt before. She both felt and saw its tits distending as if they where disgorging something. She felt a new stronger form of the fluid practically rocketing into the back of her throat. As she focused on its mind she was sent reeling as it overwhelmed her mind.

The feelings of ...pleasure didn't quite do it. it was Euphoric. It transcended anything she had ever felt before. She lay there twitching on the rocks as it practically shook her body apart. She couldn't believe how good it felt.

When she awoke hours later the creature had dragged her somewhere else. She could hear the sea so it couldn't be far but she still felt a moment of panic. She stood and realized she was naked. As she watched an even larger creature make its way towards her. It slid easily towards her and sat upright in front of her. She knew what it wanted and she reached forward eagerly.

Already she was addicted to the sensation from before. She knew she would do anything to feel it again. She dropped to her knees in front of the creature and began licking and sucking its breasts. She moved her mouth from one to the other, constantly using her hands and lips and tongue to pleasure it. I groaned and with its large trunk like mouth it pushed her down harder against its breast.

Its nipples distended even larger than before and she felt it pushing into her mouth. With both hands she gripped two of the nipples and brought them to her mouth. The creature threw its head back and roared and she launched her mind at it. She felt it hit her like a brick and she dropped to the ground again as it ravaged her body. The shared orgasm almost pushed her to unconsciousness again but she managed to hold on this time.

She felt the creature grip her body and drag it on top of her. She felt its rough skin abrasive across its body as it dragged her into position. She simply lolled on top of its body still recovering from the mind shattering orgasm. That was until she felt something worm its way up her thigh. It was slimy and wet and she realized it was the creatures tongue. I pushed her legs apart and with a sudden thrust it forced its way easily into her pussy. It wasn't quite as large as some of the cocks she had seen but when it suddenly split into multiple segments while inside her she realized it was far better.

It spiraled and twisted inside her using its separate filaments to pleasure her before coming together again as one and thrusting deep inside her pussy. As she felt it tongue fucking her she turned her attention to its tits. The position she had been placed gave her easy access to them. She reached out and started to suck them and stroke them at the same time.

She cried out in ecstasy as it increased the pace faster and faster swapping between being a single large tongue and several smaller thinner ones. The quick changes started to push her over the edge and she realized the link could be two ways. She reached out with the force and found the creatures mind easily. She linked with it like the first creature and felt its mind wrap around hers. It embraced her and reached out to touch her thoughts and emotions and finally her sensations.

With a sudden cry it rapidly began to fuck her mercilessly. The creature could feel every single sensation and it was driving it crazy the new wave of feelings. It began to shudder and cry out as she finally reached her own orgasm. Her own body stiffened and slid off the Thala-Sirenstis. That was its name. She knew that now. No...that was there name. As she watched more creatures made their way towards her. She felt their minds reaching out towards as the came closer.

She smiled and reached towards them...reached towards her new place in life among her new people.


End file.
